A Thousand Years
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Ty Blu has loved his sister's best friend, Cece Jones forever. When the right time comes and he sings his heart out to her, how will she react? Will he ever be able to get her to like him? Does she like him? A songfic about Cy!
1. Chapter 1

Thousand Years

**This is a testing out fanfic. I'm testing out the updates and stuff so I don't expect this to be any good and I don't expect people to read it just bear with me.**

**Ty's POV**

Cece came strolling in the apartment, looking for Rocky.

"Hey, Lil' Red," I greeted, jumping over the couch.

"You know where Rocky went?" she wondered.

"Somewhere nerdy," I replied. She giggled. It caught me by surprise. That laugh… I felt my cheeks flushing red and my mind grow to mush. Apparently, she said something to me but I didn't hear.

"Ty!" she called.

"What?" I mumbled stupidly.

Cece giggled again. "I thought she would be here…"

"Look around Red Riding Hood," I said.

"I guess I'll go…" Cece said, starting towards the door.

Suddenly I felt it was right. I felt the world went black besides her. I ignored the obnoxious air system clanking and I called, "Wait!"

She spun around. "What?" she wondered.

"Cece…I…" I began.

"Yeah?" she asked.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. _

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again!_

_I love you! I love you!_

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, you gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see_

_Love doesn't come in a minute!_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all!_

_I only know that when I'm in it! _

_It isn't silly; love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all!_

I sang the chorus again, then finished.

Cece stood, almost scared.

"So?" I wondered.

"I gotta go," she said, rushing toward the door.

"Wait!" I called.

She turned. "I like you. Do you like me?" I wondered.

She almost grimaced then turned around.

The feeling that followed was undescribable. I felt anger, and pure hatred. But still, when I thought about her, I loved everything about her.

**I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Years: Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, so not a lot of people read it but that's okay. At the top of my mind, I just thought of a cute little chapter for the story, and I don't want to leave you hanging, you know what I mean? Before I start, I want to say to my BFF Kay, I improved for you and you are my BFF. By the way, I was reading over chapter 1 and it was bad so I'm gonna make it better. This one will be longer. Also, I think I'm gonna extended this story, because I have more ideas. I am going to make more, just that this one makes me happy. Well the ending that still hangs in my mind, that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Ty's POV**

It's been four days since I told Cece I like her. Four days of Cece cleverly avoiding me. Four days of pure torture.

Imagine how I feel. Close your eyes (well then you won't be able to read on so don't) and picture the love of your life. Got it? Now, picture singing your heart out to her/him. O.K? Now, picture her or him running away. Fidgeting. That's painful.

Anyway, I have been trying to get over her. Music. Rap music, of course. Especially 'How to Love' by Lil' Wayne. I've been talking to my best friend Deuce. He's no help since he's never had a girlfriend.

As for Cece, she has been avoiding me in the halls all week. I don't think Rocky knows about this, however I think she is growing suspicious when she calls "Not there! Not there! Over here, come on!" whenever I go near.

I walked out of the apartment, being home alone, and I locked it behind me. I strolled down the stairs and plopped down onto the concrete step.

"Ty?" a squeaky voice called from behind me.

I craned my neck to look at the exit. There stood Flynn, a rich 9 year old boy. Cece's little brother,

"Hey Flynn," I mumbled.

"Why didn't you call me your little man?" Flynn wondered. I laughed. He reminded me so much of Cece, which made me sad.

"I dunno," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, jumping to my feet.

"Ty?" Flynn said.

"My mom is calling. Bye," I said, rushing in the house.

I walked into my apartment and out on the terrace, looking over the skyline of Chicago. Such a bustling, happy, town. Why? Cece Jones is ignoring me. She doesn't like me. Suddenly, it hit me. She was a jerk. And I shouldn't like her. We never had chemistry. Why did I like her?

_Wake up lonely with you by my side. _

_One more night it doesn't feel_

_There are movies playing in your eyes._

_You dream of our fortunes._

_But you're wrong._

_I don't belong to you. _

_The moon is the only friend I have outside. _

_One more drink and I'll be healed._

_I told you the world and then knew it was a lie._

_I wish I could offer appeal. _

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_You're wrong._

_I don't belong to you. _

_What'd I give for that first night you were mine, you were mine._

_Tried with all I have to keep you alive, alive, alive_

_I wasn't taught this way _

_With a thousand things to say _

_I was born with a broken heart_

_What I'd give for that first night when you were mine_

_Thought you were mine_

_So I'll put this cigarette to bed._

_Pull some sheets from off your side. _

_I put my arm around you safe in the night _

_Still dream of a fortune but you're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong._

_You're wrong_

_I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

I gazed out of the distance then decided to go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A Thousand Years Chapter 3

**Hey! So a few are saying to make it longer? I have a long story in my head that I was planning but I guess that will have to wait! I didn't expect to be continuing A Thousand Years but thanks for the people who R+R. So, thank you TrinitylovesRoshonfreak, Ham-n-Cheese-Samich, CaughtThyself, and Musicdoll1155! I always post the names of the people who reviewed unless told otherwise so go ahead and R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or the music this story contains!**

**Cece's POV**

I spun around and landed in a split, having Derek jump over me. I slid back up and posed. Gary Wilde rushed on the dance floor and stuck his face in the camera.

"Watch next week's Shake It Up: Chicago where we will be celebrating Valentine's Day!" Gary informed. The whole cast huddled behind him, fighting to be in the front.

"I'm Gary and this is-"

"Shake It Up: Chicago!" two heavy-accented voices called, pushing Gary out of the way.

The director called, "And… we're clear!"

It was the Hessenheffers, otherwise known as the Bedazzled Blonds. They jumped to the side.

"I am Gunter!" the boy called.

"And I am Tinka!" the girl announced.

"And we are… THE HESSENHEFFERS!" they shouted.

"I am Rocky," my best friend, Rocky, said, mimicking the Bedazzled Blonds.

"And I am Cece!" I said.

"And we… don't care!" we called, and laughed.

"You won't be laughing when we become co-rulers of our old country!" Tinka said.

"You won't be laughing when we laugh in your faces at that thought," I said.

"Ha! Ha!" Rocky and I said in their faces.

Tinka started chanting something in a different language, although I could tell it was not good because she used a menacing tone.

"No, Sister! We must wait for the right timing," Gunter said.

"Right," Tinka agreed, then stared at us as we walked away.

"Creepy…" I commented. Rocky snorted.

"Wanna come over my house?" Rocky offered.

"Sure! Wait- um…. Will anybody be there?" I asked. My heart dropped. Ty.

Let's get some things straight. Do I like Ty? Kinda. Why have I been avoiding him? I will have to face the truth. I just can't. I don't know. I'm confused. And even though you could practically hear Ty's heart crash to the ground like breaking glass, but I just couldn't. Yeah, I do get emotional. Don't tell anybody! It's hard, trying to figure it out. Things will never be the same, if I say yes or no. Right now, we are in that awkward stage where your more than friends but less than going out.

"Ty. My mom is at work and my dad is still on that trip," Rocky answered.

"I don't think my mom will want me to. Besides, I have a lot of algebra homework…" I lied.

"Cece, you don't even take algebra!" Rocky pointed out.

"That's why I have a lot of homework!" I said quickly. Gosh, I was so bad right there. Ouch.

"Cece, that makes no sense. What's going on?" Rocky demanded.

"Mom! I'm coming!" I called to the wall, then ran out the door.

"CECE!" Rocky hollered, chasing me.

I ran down the street. When I reached the corner, Rocky grabbed my arm and swiveled me around.

"Rocky! Long time no see!" I said, trying to act casual.

"Tell me what's going on," Rocky threatened.

I could feel my eye twitching. Tears formed.

"Cece?" Rocky said, more gently.

I turned and ran, without looking back. Rocky stayed at the corner. I slowed to a walk once she was out of sight. I tucked my freezing hands into my North Face. Why did he have to be so endearing? Why did I have to like him?

_Story of my life, searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again._

_And to him I just can't be true _

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside._

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside._

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life._

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly._

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just a night out with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm gonna go_

_And we know it very well._

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside._

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside._

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life._

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love, his trust _

_I might as well take a gun and out it to his head_

_Get it over with._

_I don't wanna do this… anymore_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside._

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life._

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

I reached my apartment, tears streaking down my face in two glistening lines. I went in a cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thousand Years

**Hey! Alright so sorry I haven't updated in like three days! Naughty me! Anyway, I'm trying to stretch out this story as long as I can.**

**Cece's POV**

"I'm home!" I called, although I don't know who I was calling to. Nobody would be home at eight o'clock. Mom is at work and of course he can't stay home alone so he is at Henry's, his best friend, house.

"Hi, sweetie," a voice said, making me jump as I threw my jacket on the side table.

"Mom!" I said, turning around.

"Hi!" she said, greeting me with a big hug.

"Hi. Why… why are you home so early?" I wondered.

"Well, I decided I wanted to spend some time with my kids. By the way where is Flynn?" Mom wondered. My excitement fell along with my heart.

"At Henry's," I mumbled.

"Right…" she said, glancing around as if she expected Flynn to jump out at her.

"I know you didn't ask get the rest of the day off, Mom," I blurted out.

"You got me. Business was finished early so we left early. When will Flynn be back," she admitted.

"Eight o'clock," I replied.

"Right. Well, any boys in your life?" Mom asked, out of the blue.

"Um…no," I lied.

"Oh! Well, Mrs. Blue said that Ty is upset. You should talk to him," Mom suggested.

"MOM!" I cried, standing up.

"What, I'm just saying," mom said, grinning.

I smiled and allowed myself to giggle. "No thanks. Rocky would be mad."

"Alright. Anything happening?" she asked.

"Um..." I muttered, deciding to tell her the truth about Ty.

"Well, Mom, I went to Rocky's house and-" I began.

"Oh, Cece I'd love to stay here and chat but you know I have to pick up Flynn," she interrupted.

I felt like screaming and crying, holding on to her leg and pulling her back, but all I could do was mutter, "Oh."

"I'm sorry. You know Flynn," she said, walking towards the door.

"Right," I muttered. "Flynn, Flynn, Flynn."

"Thanks for understanding," she smiled.

She left.

I walked towards the door, tears yet again streaking. Did she know I even exist? I was under the shadow of my little brother. I was a nobody. But I wanted to be…for once in my life…somebody.

_Can you see me?_

'_Cuz I'm right here!_

_Can you listen? 'Cuz I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me, to feel like somebody._

_We've been on our way to nowhere._

_Try so hard to get there and I say, Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_Just let go of everything, holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive._

_C'mon let it shine so she can see, I was meant to be_

_SOMEBODY! Somebody, yeah._

_Somehow, someday, someway… somebody._

_I'm so tired, of being invisible_

_But I feel it, yeah._

_Like a fire below the surface_

_Trying to set me free, burning inside of me_

'_Cuz I'm standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down and I say, OH!_

_We're gonna let it show! _

_Just let go of everything, holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive._

_C'mon let it shine so she can see, I was meant to be_

_SOMEBODY! Somebody, yeah._

_Somehow, someday, someway… somebody._

_I will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun!_

_And then we fall we fall together until we get back up and we will rise as one!_

_And I say OH!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_Just let go of everything, holding back our dreams_

_And try to make it come alive._

_C'mon let it shine so she can see, I was meant to be_

_SOMEBODY! Somebody, yeah._

_Somehow, someday, someway… somebody._

_Somebody, oh woah oh oh oh oh yeah._

_Somebody._

I glanced at the door halfheartedly then walked away wiping away tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Thousand Years Chapter 5

**Wow, I can't believe that we already are on chapter 5! Thanks for reviewing my loyalties :) Anyway I have a big announcement! I AM HOLDING A CONTEST! So Starting on the end of this page, you have to give me every name of the songs in these five chapters and the singer! The prize is something big but I'm not telling you it. I need 5 answer reviews before I announce it so get answering!**

**Cece's POV**

It's been a week. One official week since I've been avoiding Ty. One week of pure confusion.

It's taken so long thinking. But I'll admit it. I figured out last night. I… I like Ty. I can't stop thinking about him. Is it my pressure? No, I don't think so. I think that I wanna give this thing a try.

I am coming back from a walk. I'm not sure when I am going to tell Ty that I am willing to try it. I saw Ty at the steps of our apartment, sitting with his chin in his hands. When I approach, he looks up.

"Cece!" Ty said, with a little agitation in his voice.

"Ty, I need to talk to you!" I said.

"So do I," Ty snapped.

"Ty, I-" I began.

"Save it, Cece! I'm done playing your stupid games," he said loudly.

"Ty, what are you talking about?" I said, taken aback.

"You think you can manipulate everybody's mind! Don't you?" Ty threatened.

"Ty!" I cried.

"You think you can wave your wand around and everybody will fall in love with you, but you break their heart?" Ty yelled.

"Ty, listen to me" I said, tears forming in my eyes. _Stupid tears, _I thought to myself.

"No Cece! Listen to me!" Ty yelled back.

"Ty, you don't understand!" I shouted over him.

"I understand perfectly. I was an idiot to fall for you. Why? You ruined my life Cece Jones," he claimed.

"Ty," I said, sobbing.

"I'm done. You think you can manipulate me. I'M NOT AN IDIOT, CECE! You are!" he hollered, knocking down the trash can in anger.

"T- I…," I whispered. It was all I can say. I stuttered rapidly.

"It's over, Cece. You can quit the act," Ty said.

"The only thing I will quit is liking you!" I yelled.

His face softened. "Cece?" he asked almost a whisper. He moved closer to me.

"GET AWAY!" I yelled stumbling away, into the tables.

"Cece-" he started.

"Forget it! Forget everything we ever had. Forget me," I said, stomping away.

"Cece!" he called. 

I didn't listen. I never turned back.

So, after that event, I felt lucky. I was a survivor of Ty's… tricks. To think I liked him. I was stupid. But I'm a survivor.

_I just woke up from a fractured fairytale._

_I bought a dream but didn't read the small details_

_On which road I should take, I thought I could see it. _

_You left me astray and now I feel cheated_

_I let you break my heart and bleed it, I know it!_

_But I finally learned that I hate to lose_

_Now there's something I gotta prove_

_I'm taking back the part I gave away._

_I'm a survivor!_

_Scream it loud and strong_

_I'm a survivor!_

_That's right bring it on!_

_And I'll never do it again unless it's an even trade._

_I opened my heart like a fool I trusted_

_A light in the dark until you unplugged it_

_Love let a mark but I rose above it, I know it._

_Every mistake that I ever made._

_Made me who I am today!_

_I'm a survivor!_

_Scream it loud and strong_

_I'm a survivor!_

_That's right bring it on!_

_The princess opens up her eyes without a kiss_

_For that she won't forgive._

'_Cuz this good girl's pissed!_

_I'm a survivor!_

_Scream it loud and strong_

_I'm a survivor!_

_That's right bring it on!_

I stared angrily into nothingness then continued to trot away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thousand Years Chapter 6

**Just wanna get this show on the road. I've been working like a dog on this story so I really hope you enjoy it! I've done it so quickly nobody has time to review! Please review, you don't know how much it means to me I m just so grateful for everybody who R&R, this would be a stupid one-shot without you! I know this is cheesy like how celebrities lie and say 'Thanks to all my fans!' but you guys really mean something to me so truly thank all of you. Nobody has done my contest so far so get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, Tower Heist, and the songs.**

**Ty's POV**

Cece's gone. I was stupid. I let her go. So… it turns out she did like me. I am unbelievably **stupid. **I feel really bad. Rocky has been eyeing me every since I told Cece my feelings. I hope she doesn't find out.

Anyway, I've learned to accept the fact that I lost Cece. But, how can you get over somebody you love?

"Ty?" Rocky's voice echoed through the small apartment.

"In here," I murmured, head in pillow.

I heard the door to my bedroom creak open. Then it shut. "Ty, what's wrong?" Rocky said.

I rolled over and sat up, facing Rocky.

"What, little sis?" I asked.

Rocky scowled and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Ty, you can't keep telling me nothing. Mom and I both see it. I wanna know now!" Rocky demanded.

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

"I will hold my breath until you answer me!" Rocky said. She puffed out her cheeks and held it there.

"Like you could last that!" I laughed. When Rocky's face turned red, I said, "Alright!"

"Thank you!" she said, inhaling the air like it was the last on Earth.

"I…. I…. I told Cece I loved her," I admitted.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"And Cece didn't answer for a while and I thought she didn't like me but she did. And I was gonna yell at her and I started to and I told her to quit the act and she said the only thing I will quit is liking you. So, she hates me and I love her. Poison and wine…" I explained.

"YOU TOLD HER YOU LOVED HER?" Rocky hollered.

"It's true," I said.

"Ty, I can't believe you!" she yelled and stomped out of the way. I pounded my fist into the mattress and yelled of anger.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

I trotted into school glumly, without my sister or her best friend. I didn't feel like opening my locker, so I just slammed my head against it.

"I am Gunter!" a voice said.

"And I am Tinka!" a higher voice said.

"And we are: THE HESSENHEFFERS!" they yelled together.

Great. The two people I really don't need right now.

"Ooh, Gunter I think Ty is upset!" Tinka said.

"Did the sad llama bite Ty?" Gunter replied. Tinka and Gunter started rapidly poking me.

"STOP AND NOBODY GETS HURT!" I yelled as I turned around.

"Ty is a snappy-pants!" Tinka commented.

"That must be where the angry llama bit him!" Gunter reasoned. Tinka shrugged.

"Go away before I'll have the death llama bite both of you!" I yelled. The two backed away. They met up with Cece and Rocky. The two pairs argued back and forth, throwing insults left and right. Then it hit me.

Tinka is the answers to all of my problems.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

I spotted Tinka leaning against her locker. Good, no Gunter.

I walked over there (which takes a while when you sag your pants) and leaned against the locker, in front of Tinka.

"Hey Tinka," I greeted.

"Ty," she said, looking at me as if I had three-heads.

"So, did you hear about the new movie, Tower Heist?" I brought up casually.

"Ah, yes. Stupid American humor," Tinka said.

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to… you know… see it with me tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really want to see that movie. I'll go if **I **can pick the movie," Tinka offered.

"Fine," I gave in. She smiled.

"Then it's a date," she confirmed. I put my arm around her as Cece strolled by and pretended we were in a deep conversation.

"Um…Ty?" she wondered.

"Yeah?" I wondered.

"Your arm," she pointed out. I squeezed her close and the bell rang.

"Gotta go babe," I said, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye bay-bee!" she called back.


	7. Chapter 7

A Thousand Years Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I didn't put a song in Chapter 6! Okay, so one person tried the song test and unfortunately they didn't get them right. Check your answers, MusicDoll1155, because it was so close! Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 7 as this fanfiction comes to an end. There might be like three chapters left? Also check out my other stories, Beautiful People and I Can't Fake My Love. By the way, HAPPY TURKEY DAY! GOBBLE GOBBLE! This chapter is going to be short because I have to celebrate Thanksgiving! I am so thankful for all of you people who R&R so thank you so much.**

**Ty's POV**

I walked down the apartment hallway. I debated on whether or not to take out the piece of paper that had Tinka's address. As I began to do so, I saw a bedazzled door. Who else would do that? I rang the doorbell and an old song from their heritage played out. I scowled to myself and choked back laughter.

The door swung open. There stood a tall man with blond, shoulder-length, curly hair and black glasses, even though he was indoors. He wore a red jacket much like Michael Jackson's except it was bedazzled too. He wore black, shiny pants with gems stitched on them. He swung his arms out vertically.

"I am !" he called. Heavy footsteps followed his voice.

A woman appeared in the door frame. She wore a burgundy dress and had blond hair in a braid. She smiled and put her white-gloved hands over her head.

"And I am Mrs. Hessenheffer!" she called.

"And we are, THE HESSENHEFFER PARENTS!" they chanted together.

_Oh gosh, _I thought. _Their just like Gunter and Tinka. Gunter and Tinka must be the normal ones!_

"Um, I'm looking for-" I began.

Mrs. Hessenheffer gasped. "Don't say anything more! Gunter! You're friend is here!"

"Gunter has a friend?" asked, shock obvious in his tone.

"No, um-" I began.

"Yes, Mummy?" I heard Gunter call.

"No, you don't understand-" I tried.

"Mama, Papa, he is here for me!" a voice behind the spouses said. Tinka emerged from behind them. I so wasn't looking forward to this. It looks like Tinka got even weirder for a date, if that's even possible.

She had her hair braided into loops like earrings, taking the remaining hair into a huge bun that was perched on the top of her head. She wore a tiara decorated with feathers, dream catchers hanging from it. Her dress was completely diamonds and I could tell it was stiff. She didn't even match. This should be fun.

"Hello, Ty Beanie Baby!" she said. Oh great, now I have a stupid nickname.

"Hi Tinka," I mumbled.

"Tinka-Bell, be very careful. This kid looks like a delinquent," Mr. Hessenheffer warned.

_The Hessenheffers really like their nicknames, _I thought. _And, do I really look like a delinquent?_

"Papa, I will be fine!" Tinka insisted.

"What did you have to do to get a boy like this?" Mr. Hessenheffer joked.

"PAPA!" Tinka cried, as if warning him that he is embarrassing her.

"Aiken! We shall go inside now! Have fun and be back by eight o'clock!" Mrs. Hessenheffer reminded.

Great. It was already seven. This shouldn't be long.

"Bye-bye!" Tinka waved, walking along with me.

"So, where do you want to go?" I wondered.

"Hmm… I want to see Llama on the Farm! Oh, and I want to go to the pickle museum!" Tinka answered.

"Llama On The Farm? What movie theater shows that?" I asked.

"Not a movie theater, silly llama! The role studio down the street!" she laughed.

"How much does that cost?" I inquired.

"Oh, only twenty bucks," she replied as if it was only one penny.

"Twenty bucks?"

"It is a beautiful movie!"

"An expensive one too!" I commented.

We were now out of the building. Tinka started waving her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get a cart!" she answered, waving at a taxi. Through the window, the taxi driver waved back, a little frightened by not only her outfit.

"You mean a taxi?" I wondered.

"The small yellow car?" Tinka checked.

"Yeah."

"Yes. Stupid English," she murmured.

"Go like this," I instructed, holding out to fingers and going to the edge of the sidewalk. Immediately, a taxi pulled over in front of us.

We climbed into the car and directed the cab driver where the role studio was. We got on our way shortly.

Soon, we pulled into the role studio. We paid the cab driver and got out. There were four bales of hay and one hobo-looking dude cranking what looked like an old film. Tinka plopped on a bale of hay excitedly and I handed the guy forty dollars.

"Llama On The Farm," Tinka directed to the hobo. He began cranking the film.

A clay llama appeared with a hand holding it. The person who owned the hand said, "I'm a llama on a farm!" and the movie ended.

"That was it?" I shouted. I looked at Tinka, who was wiping away tears.

"Wasn't it beautiful?" Tinka said.

"Did we see the same movie?" I wondered, still shocked at the shortness.

"What did you expect, some Twilight Saga?" Tinka laughed.

"A movie!" I replied. Tinka shook her head and we got back into the cab.

"Pickle museum!" Tinka directed. The man silently drove us to a domed building.

"Ah, I haven't been here since I was a little llama girl" Tinka said.

We entered the museum and looked at pickles in different shapes. It was pure torture. Tinka seemed to enjoy it though. We left at 7:30 p.m. so we still had time. Together, we walked to the train station.

"I had a good time," Tinka said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said, not lying by saying I did.

"Well, I would have more fun if you weren't here," Tinka admitted.

"This isn't my number one priority," I said, still not lying. My main priority is hanging with Cece.

"It was enjoyable," Tinka continued.

"I guess," I murmured.

"I've always wanted to have that one special dance with someone. Will you dance with me, please?" she begged.

"Fine," I gave in, standing up.

Hand in hand, we started slow dancing. No sparks, no nothing. I felt miserable. I heard footsteps but I faced back from them. Tinka looked at the doorway and kissed my cheek. I turned, because it was obvious she was doing it on purpose. Cece stood, not crying but almost, and stomped away.

I wanted to call her name and chase after her, but I was pretending Tinka was my girlfriend. Cece's red hair was the last I saw.

I painfully smiled at Tinka.

**Cece's POV**

I was sitting all alone at the kitchen table. I was so bored and upset about Ty that I decided to go to the won place to think- the rundown train station. I got up and walked there, about a mile walk. I always walk wherever I go so I was used to it.

As I was walking up I saw two figures. It became clearer that they were waltzing across the silent station. I realized the two figures were Tinka and Ty. Dancing. Together. I felt tears stinging my eyes but I was done crying over Ty.

Tinka and I made eye contact and she kissed Ty. They spun around and Ty and I made eye contact. He looked at me, pained, but he didn't say anything. I ran, my red hair flowing.

So Ty could move on. So can I, that means. And that is what I intended to do.

**Sorry I didn't add a song I couldn't think of one that fit. I won't stop with the musical type though!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Thousand Years Chapter 8

**Hey! Alright so again, MusicDoll1155 you tried but sadly failed. Thank you TrinityLovesRoshonFreak and everybody else who reviewed. I am determined to put a song in this chapter. TRY OUT FOR BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WE NEED ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! Also, if you like this story check out I Can't Fake My Love, another Cy fic. Okay so I hope you like chapter 8! Only two more chapters left!**

**Cece's POV**

I walked into school the next day, as confident as I have ever been over the past two weeks. If anybody asked about Ty, I planned to remain ditzy, although who could forget somebody after growing up with them and having a lot of… interesting… recent events.

"Hey, Cece!" Rocky greeted, jumping in front of me.

"AH! Oh, hi!" I said.

"Listen, I… I know what happened with Ty," Rocky admitted.

"I never told you," I pointed out.

"Ty is my brother Cece," Rocky counter- pointed out.

"He told you, didn't he?" I assumed.

"Bing, bing, bing!" Rocky said, pretending to be an alarm from a game show that represented that they were right.

Finally, after two weeks, there is somebody who cares about me. I collapsed into her open arms and began to sob.

"It's okay! Why are you so sad?" Rocky asked.

"I- I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you! I was scared that you would be mad at me and we would never be friends with me!" I cried.

"Ce, I could never not be friends with you! And I forgive you for not telling me!" Rocky soothed.

I sniffled and looked up. "Really?"

"Of course! It's not like you liked him back, 'cuz then that would be bad!" Rocky snorted. My eyes widened.

When I stayed silent, Rocky said, "You don't, right?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," I admitted. I can't really describe Rocky's emotion. Put it this way: if life was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

Before getting erupted in the drama, I fled. Who to turn to, I wasn't sure. If I ever got into a fight with Rocky, I would always go to Ty. But right now, Ty is nonexistent. Think, Cece, Think!

And then it hit me. No literally, _hit me_. I was sent sprawling back, my books flying. I closed my eyes shut from embarrassment. When I finally opened them, standing over me was Ryan Riley. _The _Ryan Riley! As in, most popular kid in the school!

"I'm so sorry!" he said gently. I sat up.

"No I am sorry! I was just walking and then something hit me and I-" I rambled, before realizing I must've hit him. "Which was you…"

"It was my fault. I'm sorry!" he said, holding out his hand. I placed my clammy hand in his warm, smooth one, and with one lift, my feet were on the ground again.

"No, it was me, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean too. At least I ran into something good," I joked and he laughed.

"Hey, are you busy this Friday night?" he asked. I caught my breath.

"No," I muttered, biting back a squeal.

"Wanna go out? We could see a movie like Twilight," Ryan suggested.

"I prefer something like…. Paranormal Activity!" I suggested.

Ryan grinned. "I've been waiting for a date to suggest something other than a chick flick."

We laughed.

"See you tonight?" he checked.

"Tonight at seven," I confirmed. He smiled and walked away. I prevented myself from squealing. I looked around for Rocky, and then remembered we were in a fight. I sighed and skipped to my next class.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

I sat on the steps of my apartment, waiting for Ryan to show up. At 6:54 p.m. he finally showed. What a gentleman, showing up early! 

"Sorry I was kinda late," he said.

"Late? You showed up early!" I giggled.

"Shall we go to see Insidious?" he wondered, holding out his hand. I grabbed a hold of it and said, "Yes!"

Ryan stuck out two fingers, getting a cab to pull over. Ryan directed him where to go. We talked and laughed in the backseat of the car. Finally we got out and entered the theater. Ryan paid for the tickets like a gentleman. It began rolling and I got so excited.

Now normally, I am the one who laughs at horror movies, but Insidious? I will never be the same way again. Most of the movie, I had my face buried into Ryan's shoulder. It finally ended, and we walked out, completely shocked. We walked in silence to the cab.

Finally, Ryan broke the silence. "Interesting movie, huh?"

I giggled. "I am forever disturbed."

We sat in silence until we reached my apartment.

"Why don't we do this again sometime?" Ryan suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. He smiled.

**Ty's POV**

I stared across the kitchen table. All that was on my mind was Cece. All of the times when I sat here and she sat across from me. I know, it seems like a stupid thing to remember, but it is like the boring things I remember the most.

I was dating Tinka now. I'm over Cece.

Who was I kidding?

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio._

_Hope, hope there's a conversation where we both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know that much is understood_

_And I realize:_

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. _

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what they say I'm not over you_

_Dang, dang girl you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent._

_You took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent_

_I… I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_

_Turn around and I'm back in the game _

_Even better than the old me but I'm not even close without you_

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind _

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what they say I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

Who was I kidding? I will never be over Cece.


	9. Chapter 9

A Thousand Years Chapter 9

**Hey! So we have our winner for the contest, congratulations Ally4109! Thank you to all who participated! The prize is that they get to pick who Rocky ends up with and there will be a whole chapter devoted to Rocky's love life. They also get to decide how Rocky and the lucky guy tell each other their feelings. Congrats and thank you to all! I know the prize stinks. Next chapter is Rocky's love life and after that is the GRAND FINALE! With this chapter I had writer's block so it is going to be super super short. "Bear with me" :)**

**Ty's POV**

I spotted Tinka out of the crowd. How can you miss her? She is dressed like a disco ball.

"Tinka!" I called. She swiveled, and smiled.

"Hey bay-bee!" she greeted.

"Tinka, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Listen, I don't think we should continue the relationship. I mean… I had fun and all, who wouldn't with Llama on the Farm. I mean, it's a llama on a farm!" I rambled, laughing nervously.

"Ty!" Tinka stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"I know why you dated me. I know you are trying to make Cece jealous. Why do you think I would go on a date with _you _?" she said.

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked and all in all grateful.

"Plus I would never kiss you!" Tinka snorted. I felt insecure but still grateful.

"Thank you so much, Tinka!" I thanked. She smiled.

"This is what I do. Help the needy," she said, examining my "ugly" clothes. I laughed and hugged her.

**:.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

**Cece's POV**

"Cece!" a voice called behind me. I turned around to see Ryan, beaming as bright as the sun.

"Hey, Ryan!" I smiled.

"So, I really liked Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again," Ryan said.

"Ryan, I like you. Your great and funny and handsome, but I have other issues in my life and I don't think this will work out," I explained.

His face dropped. "You don't like me, do you?" he said, sadly.

"No, Ryan! I do, it's just… it didn't feel right," I admitted.

"That was short lived," Ryan commented.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"This got really awkward," Ryan muttered, bouncing on his toes.

"Very," I confirmed.

"Well, I guess I might as well go talk to Heather. She might wanna go out with me," Ryan said out loud. I giggled and waved bye. I turned around.

What just happened? Why did I break up with the most popular guy in the school?

One thing rang through my mind. Ty. I guess I am not over him.

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight should've never let you go_

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love_

_Never thought that I'd be sitting here beside myself_

'_Cuz I didn't know you, 'cuz I didn't know me_

_I thought I knew everything I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice._

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cuz I don't have a choice._

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying right here by my side_

_Right here 'cuz baby when you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe come back baby, please_

'_Cuz we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby, we belong together_

I reached the corner of the hall, going into the populated corridor. I made a big mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

A Thousand Years Chapter 10

**I want to thank Ally4109 for contributing this chapter! It is about Rocky I know it is off topic but she is a main character so she deserves somebody to love! Anyway, only one more chapter after this! Sorry I didn't update in a while, I was being naughty ;) Anyway, please enjoy! Okay, next chapter is gonna be LONG with like a couple songs so enjoy  
><strong>

**Rocky's POV**

It's been half a day that Cece has been mad at me. It crushes me because I have nobody to walk the crowded halls with. I just looked like another face in the crowd with no friend. I shook my head as I walked the halls alone, thinking of what a jerk I was to her.

As I walked the halls, I saw something flash red in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Cece running past me. Ryan Riley, _the _Ryan Riley that apparently was going out with Cece as I witnessed. They pair talked until she walked the other way, and he walked towards me, sad-looking. He walked over to Heather, one of the most popular girls in school and captain of the cheerleading. He talked to her and she shook her head, strutting away. He was left shocked.

Then he walked over to me.

"Hey, Ronnie was it?" he asked.

"Rocky Blue," I corrected him.

"Right….Rocky. Wanna go out?" Ryan asked.

Of course, I get Cece's leftovers. I was fed up.

"I'll pass," I spat, strutting away like Heather, leaving Ryan awed.

I sighed when I was out of Ryan's sight.

"Rocky!" a voice called. I turned around and Deuce Martinez, Ty's best friend and a close friend of mine, was running up to me.

"Deuce!" I mimicked him, giggling.

"Um… I just wanted to let you know that Ryan is a jerk! You really shouldn't go out with him," Deuce rambled.

"Deuce!" I said.

"And I really wanted to let you know that because I don't want your heart to get broken!" Deuce continued.

"Deuce!" I called again.

"No, Rocky! I am serious; I really don't want you to get heartbroken!" Deuce said.

"DEUCE!" I yelled.

"WHAT, ROCKY? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?" Deuce hollered back.

"I didn't!" I giggled.

"Oh…really?" Deuce wondered. I smiled.

"I have somebody else in mind. Somebody who is really funny and nice," I hinted.

"Oh… Must be some lucky guy…," Deuce said, sad.

"It's you!" I exclaimed. He brightened up.

"Really? 'Cause I like you a lot too!"

Suddenly, I realized I was moving closer to him. I bit my lip to keep from squealing. He moved in closer.

Our lips met and it was like lightning flashing through. I felt a whirl of excitement. Finally! After 30 seconds, we pulled away.

"Finally," he whispered.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me and I believe that_

_It's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you'll catch me 'cuz I'm already falling._

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me and I believe that _

_It's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cuz I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cuz I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arm around me and I'm home._


	11. Chapter 11

A Thousand Years Chapter 11: It's the End!

**AH! I AM ENDING MY FANFICTION HOW SAD! This is so depressing! Okay, READ I CAN"T FAKE MY LOVE or BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OC'S NEEDED. This is so sad okay. So this is a list of people I would like to thank.**

**Fanfiction!**

**TrinityLovesRoshonFreak**

**Juliet ;)**

**Krista J**

**MusicDoll1155**

**Ally4109**

**My anonymous reviewers**

**Ham-and-Cheese-Samich**

**AND ANYBODY ELSE I DIDN'T MENTION!**

**For the last time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

**Cece's POV**

"And we're live in:" the director called. Gary Wilde rushed up to the camera. The cast of Shake It Up: Chicago rushed up behind him and smiled.

"Five, four, three, two, one!"

"Hello, Chicago! I am your host Gary Wilde and this is Shake it Up: Chicago Valentines Day edition!" he called into the camera. I fought against a girl to get the spotlight above Gary.

"Now, all of our dancer's- well most of them," Gary said, shooting a glare at me, "have brought a date! They will be performing a dance together on today's show!"

"WOO!" the cast shouted as directed to before the show started.

"So, after the break our dancers: Derek and Maddie, will be dancing together! Stay tuned America!" Gary Wilde said. We all waved.

"Cut!"

The group dispersed, going to prepare for their next dance. I wasn't doing a dance because I have no date: and don't laugh! I watched Rocky and Deuce laughing together as Rocky tried to teach him how to dance. I sighed. I think Rocky is still mad at me.

The Bedazzled Blonds strutted up to me.

"I am Gunter!" the boy called.

"And I am Tinka!" Tinka called.

"And we are: THE HESSENHEFFERS!"

I was tempted to do the thing Rocky and I used to do where we mimicked them, but I was alone so it wouldn't work.

"What do you want?' I murmured.

"Wait, I'm looking around!" Tinka said, pretending to be looking.

"I look left!" Gunter said, pretending to look the other way.

"Poor little Cece is dateless!" Tinka said loudly. The crew went silent. I could feel my face flushing red.

"Where's your date?" I wondered.

"Ryan Riley!" she called, and Ryan appeared from behind her.

"Hey babe. Hi Cece," Ryan greeted.

"You were that desperate," I snorted.

"Where is your date?" Tinka threatened.

"Um.." I stammered.

"Wait! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" Tinka laughed. The entire crew laughed. I looked at Rocky and she stared back at me sadly. She was the only one not laughing, besides Deuce who was too focused in his dancing.

I felt tears running down my face. Everybody stared at me, laughing. It reminded me of one time… when we were seven years old…

**Flashback**

"_Cecelia? What is the answer to the question?" my second grade teacher asked. _

"_Um..." I stammered. Truth was, I didn't answer it. I couldn't._

"_Yeah, Cece what is it?" Thomas Anderson shouted from the crowd._

"_I don't know…" I murmured._

"_I know a dyslexic when I see one!" Thomas said. Everybody laughed, including the teacher._

_I felt so ashamed. Why was I this way? Why did I have to be stupid and dyslexic?_

_The kids started pointing and laughing and the teacher made it obvious that she was laughing. I started to sob. _

"_Stop it! Stop it!" a girl from the class said, yelling at the people who were laughing._

_I stood up, sobbing, and ran out the door. _

_The only person who stood up for me was Rocky Blue._

**End Of Flashback.**

At the moment, I wish Rocky was there to tell everybody to stop. She

just looked at the floor. I started crying and ran out the door.

"Cece!" a voice that sounded like Rocky's called.

I ran out the building and down the street. I stopped at the corner and

began to sob.

"Cece!" the same voice called. I looked up to see Rocky.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Calm down! I know why you are mad. Don't listen to them!" Rocky

soothed.

"You don't get it!" I shouted.

Rocky began singing:

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "No Way It's All Good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around._

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like your less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. _

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself you were wrong._

_Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead_

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game._

_It's enough I've done all I can think of chased down all me demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like your less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

_The whole world's scared so I swallow my fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try try try_

_But we try to hard and it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics 'cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like me jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that? YEAH!_

_You're perfect, you're perfect to ME!_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

_You are perfect to me._

I smiled. I realized I stopped crying. I ran up and hugged her.

"Cece, I am so sorry. I should have accepted your feelings for Ty… I just…

was scared that our friendship would end, I am sorry," Rocky apologized.

"I can never not be friends with you," I quoted.

"Now go," Rocky commanded.

"Where?" I wondered.

"To Ty. Tell him how you feel because I know he still likes you," Rocky

explained.

"I'm not sure, Roc. Mom wants me home," I said.

"Cece, I know Ty loves you."

"I have to go. BFFs?" I said.

"I have nobody else," Rocky joked. I giggled and hugged her.

"TAXI!" I hollered. Immediately, a yellow cab pulled to the curb.

"Cece." Rocky said, looking me in the eye. The cab began to pull away. I

looked at her through the darkened window, her staring sadly back.

.:.:.:.:.:

As I walked up the steps to my apartment, somebody shouted my name. I

turned to see Ty holding his beloved acoustic guitar.

"Ty?" I said, breathless.

"I know you're mad at me. I want to say sorry. Just, don't say anything and,

if you're still mad, I understand and I will leave you alone, just give me two

minutes," Ty explained. I was speechless.

He began to sing:

_I was a quick, wet boy, diving too deep for coins_

_All of your streetlight eyes bright on my plastic toys_

_And when the cops closed the fair I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere._

_Have I found you? _

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American Mouth?_

_Big pill, looming…_

_Now I'm a fat, house cat._

_Cursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats crawl through the white fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos those fishing lures._

_Thrown in the cold and clean blood of Christ's mountain stream_

_Have I found you? _

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American Mouth?_

_Big pill, stuck going down_

Ty finished.

"I am so sorry Cece. I am so confused and I just don't know what to do. I'm

so lost without you," Ty admitted.

"Ty, I have to think," I whispered.

"That means no, doesn't it," Ty mumbled. I moved closer to him.

"That means I have to think," I repeated. We were so close and it was like magnetisim, but I knew what was right. I left, going into my apartment.

"Cece! Hi sweetie!" Mom greeted me.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

"See, mom! This is my new Robot 2000!" Flynn said.

"Hold on, Cece," Mom said, leaning towards Flynn.

"No, Mom!" I demanded.

Mom looked up, shocked and the assertiveness in my voice.

_I've been changing but you'll never see me now_

_Now I'm blaming you for everything_

_No more holding it in, how many years can I pretend?_

_Nothing ever goes the way it should._

_No more sitting in this place, hoping you see it my way_

_Cause I don't think you ever understood_

_That what I'm looking for are the answers_

_To why these questions never go away_

_I'm so far away, I've been changing but you'll never see me now_

_I'm so far away, but I'm blaming you for everything!_

"Cece!" Mom interrupted.

"No, Mom! Listen to me! It has always been Flynn! Never me!" I hollered.

"That is because Flynn is younger!" Mom said.

"So? I still need help! I'm desperate for help!" I cried, my anger dissolving into pure sadness. I began crying, pathetically.

"Cece, you are my brave girl. Flynn is my little son. I will always love you," Mom said, hugging me.

"I need you to be there for me," I sulked, accepting her hug.

"From now on I will," Mom promised.

"I… I…. I HATE YOU!" I yelled, and then regretted it.

"Calm down, Cece," Mom soothed.

"I'm sorry, Mom I just had to get it out!" I sobbed.

"Things have been rough without your father. No extra parent, no money, no real food. It is hard working alone. But we're trying. As a family. We will stick together no matter what, even if that calls for telling your mother you hate her," Mom said. I cracked a smile.

"Why don't you get washed up, and I'll make you real dinner," Mom offered.

"Thank you, but I have other problems to solve," I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Cece!" Mom called.

"I got this," I smiled back, walking out.

I reached the lobby and opened the exit to see Ty still sitting their, looking mesmerized.

"Ty." I spoke.

Ty looked up eagerly and jumped to his feet. "Cece!"

"Listen, I'm not sure about my feelings," I admitted.

"I don't want to rush you," Ty said.

"I need time," I said.

"I'm sorry for everything!" Ty apologized.

"How can you forgive somebody who put you through torture?" I wondered.

"You can't" Ty murmured.

"You know what torture I went through?" I yelled.

Ty stayed silent. Anger bubbled inside of me. Before I scream, I stomped away, into the park.

As I was walking, I was thinking about all the times I had with Ty. I do love him.

Heck, I was_ crazy_ about him. I can't survive without him. I love him.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, to see his figure still sitting on the steps. I broke off into a sprint.

"TY!" I yelled, overjoyed.

Ty looked up and smiled, standing up.

I ran and kissed him smack on the lips. The feeling was electrical and I have been waiting for it forever. It felt relieving.

"I love you," I whispered.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for A Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still, beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for A Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more!_

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for A Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

We kissed again.

"You loved me for a thousand years?" Ty said.

"I'll love you for a thousand more."


End file.
